The End
by Jessica Jewell
Summary: This is the end. Naraku's gone, so what's to happen next?


**Start Time: **9:04, October 29, 2007

------------------------

They finally had it, a completed Shikon No Tama. A whole jewel, ready to grant a wish, or be disposed of. Kagome smiled, holding the completely jewel close to her heart. It was finally over. Three long, hard years, and it was over. Naraku was gone, for good. And Kikyo... Kikyo was gone as well. Kagome had her soul back. She was complete.

Inuyasha stood before her, his hair awaying slightly at the small breeze that passed by. He looked strong and heroic, standing over the battle field in the Robe of the Fire Rat. Tetsegai was at his side, like always. Miroku stood next to him, starring at his hand. His curse was gone, forever. It would never return. He was safe. Sango stood next to him, just out of groping range. She had tears in her eyes and was holding Kirara. Kohaku was gone... never to return.

All the pain, all the sorrow, all the hatred. Naraku was gone, but Kagome didn't feel anything different. Life was the same to her. The only thing that would change was she would... have to go home. The thought hit her like a ton of bricks. Once the Shikon No Tama was used, once Inuyasha made his wish... she wouldn't be able to pass through the well. She wouldn't be able to come back and see Inuyasha. Kagome let out a sad sigh.

"Why the long face, wench. We just won!" Inuyasha's voice broke her thoughts.

Kagome shook her head no. "No, Inuyasha. _You_ guys won."

That got everyone looking at her, confussion on there faces. Had she not helped Inuyasha take down Naraku by using a holy arrow? Had she not used her powers to help them? Had she not tried to save Kikyo, even though she knew that is Kikyo lived, she might not have? This victory was as much hers as it was theirs.

"_Nani_?" Sango was the one to speak.

"I have no victory here. I've been through enough to know that," Kagome repeated, clairifying this time. "this victory was yours, all of yours. You were the ones hurt by Naraku, not I."

"But, Kagome, you have as much victory as I," Sango protested.

"_Iie_," Kagome shook her head. "I realize now, that this is not my victory. Yes, I helped win, and for that, I should feel victorious, but I do not. Sango, you have finally avanged your family. _You_ have victory here." Kagome turned her attention to Miroku. "Miroku, you have finally rid yourself of your curse. You no longer have to live in fear of it consuming you, like it did your father. _You_ have victory here." she turned her attention to Inuyasha now. "Inuyasha, you have finally gotten your revenge on Naraku, for both you and Kikyo. You have gotten revenge for the love he tore apart. _You_ have victory here. But not I."

"Kagome, it has nothing to do with what we fulfill. We were all out to get Naraku, for the evil he has done," Miroku said.

Kagome once again shook her head. "My job was to fix what I broke. The Shikon No Tama. Now that is done. _That_ is my victory, not the distruction of Naraku, but even with it completed, I still feel no victory."

A silence filled the air around them, one that was deathly, so it seemed. The only noise was the wind, blowing across the blooded battle feild.

"Let's go to Kaede," Inuyasha broke the silence. "She will know what to do with the jewel."

"_Iie_, Inuyasha," Kagome said. "the jewel is under my protection, not Kaede's. It is _my_ choice as to what happens to the jewel and I have already choosin it's destiny."

Inuyasha's ears perked up at this. Kagome had matured a lot, he now realized. She understood her powers and all that came with it. She knew the ups and downs and she knew the consiquences of her choices. "Then what is your choice?"

Kagome bit her bottom lip. "You will learn after we get Shippo from Kaede."

It was a silent return to Kaede's hut for Shippo. Kagome road on Inuyasha's back, like always, and Miroku and Sango were atop Kirara, flying above the two. It was a long and painful silence, one that Kagome feared. Without the Shikon No Tama to search for, Inuyasha and her had nothing to talk about. Nothing... in common. Kagome snuggled closer to him and before she knew it, drifted to sleep.

--------

"So, what is it ye have planned for the Jewel, Kagome?" Kaede asked as they sat in her hut. "What do ya plan to do?"

Kagome looked around, all faces on her. Kagome gave her bottom lip a nibble before speaking. "I... I plan to go back to my time. Where I belong." this was followed with gasps and protests. "I know you don't want me to go... but I don't belong here. I wasn't born here... this isn't my time. I-I have to go back. Back to where I belong. Where I was born. In my backpack... everything... keep it. It's all for you guys. Things... to remember me by. As for the Jewel." Kagome stood, holding the jewel in one hand. "I'm going to give it to... the one I care most for." Kagome walked over to Inuyasha, who was still sitting. She dropped the jewel into his lap and before anyone could process what had happened or even move, she fled the hut, afraid that if she did not leave now, they would try to convince her to stay. She couldn't... no matter what. She didn't... didn't belong here.

Kagome fled to the well, her way home. She needed to get home, she needed to leave, before something compalled her to stay. She reached the well and quickly stood on it's rim. "This... is it."

"Dammit, wench, get back here!" A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her from the wells rim. She gave a squeek of surprise adn struggled against the arms.

"Inuyasha, release me!" Kagome commanded.

"God dammit, not until we talk, women!" Inuyasha snarled back, turning her around to face him. "Just what in the _Hell_ do you think you are doing?!"

"I'm going home, Inuyasha, for good!" Kagome replied. "I need to go were I belong. I need to go home."

Inuyasha was silent, his eyes baring down into hers. "But isn't... isn't home were the heart is?"

"Inuyasha... please, don't. I-I can't stay. I-I don't belong here... with you..." Kagome looked away from his amber eyes of gold.

Inuyasha sighed, and did the most un-Inuyasha like thing Kagome had ever seen. He released her and even stepped back. "I won't stop you. You... you deserve better then a hanyou."

Kagome, who had turned to walk back to the well, froze. "Wh-what? Aren't... aren't you going to use the jewel to become... a full demon?" she turned to face him.

"No... I'm not," he walked forward and placed a necklace around her neck. The Shikon No Tama. "I want... I want you to have it... incase you decided to come back someday. In case you change your mind, you can still... come home."

Kagome looked at the ground. He'd called it home. Yes... _his_ home. She didn't belong, even with Kikyo gone, she knew she didn't belong. To be honest... she never did. She was born in a different time period... a different world... a different _life_.

"Good-bye... Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, looking up at him. Looking up at her beautiful hanyou. Her beautiful Inuyasha.

"Good-bye... Kagome," Inuyasha whispered back. Neither could comprehend what was happening next. Their lips touched in a kiss, sweet as honey. Kagome felt a tear roll down her cheek, realizing that this is what she truly wanted... but couldn't have. Both should have know that. Even if Kagome stayed, she would die before him.

She pulled back. She turned and fled down the well before Inuyasha could speak. Before he could say anything that would make her stay. Before he could change her mind.

In her own time, Kagome flew into her home and flung her arms around her mother. Her mother knew what was happening instently. Kagome and her had talked about it before she'd left and now it was truly happening. Kagome had given up her love for her family.

"Go back to him," was what her mother whispered into her ear.

Kagome jerked back, startled. "What? But what about you, Grandpa, and Souta? I-I can't just leave you..."

"Kagome, do not be a fool. Do not leave the one you love. He was your first love and he will always be in your heart. I know, because I still love your father," she smiled at her daughter. "Think about it?"

Kagome nodded and headed to her room.

She sat on the bed, twirling the jewel in her hands. She loved Inuyasha... more then anything. More then life itself. But... could she truly live with him? She would die before he did... and the thought of him moving on to love another hurt her. But the thought of him _not_ having someone to love pained her still. She held the jewel close to her heart.

"I just... want... I just want Inuyasha happy," Kagome said, a tear crawling down her cheek. Kagome thought and an idea hit her. It was something rash... something stupid... but she had to do it. Her mother was right. She shouldn't let Inuyasha go. She loved him... so much. Too much.

Kagome went down to the living room and told her mother her idea. Her mother liked that idea. "Kagome, I love you. Be careful, honey."

"I will mom. I love you too. I love you too, Souta, and you to Gramps," Kagome hugged them all and gathered a few things in a bag. She gave one finally goodbye, knowing she might not see them again. Kagome ran and jumped through the well.

Emerging on the other side, she was glad Inuyasha was not around. She looked down at the jewel in her hands.

"This is it..." she held it closed and wished.

_'Your wish has been granted'_

---------

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's ears perked up and he flew the hut, smelling Kagome. She smelled... different. Was it really Kagome?

Inuyasha came upon the Bone Eaters well and saw Kagome, sitting on it's rim, looking around. She quickly spun around and saw Inuyasha. Running, she flung herself into his arms.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried happily. Inuyasha was as happy as she was and his lips found hers.

"Kagome, I thought... I thought you'd left me and..." Inuyasha froze and stepped back from her. "are those ears?"

Kagome nodded, a smile on her face. "You aren't the only inu hanyou."

Inuyasha looked mortified. "What... what did you _do_!?"

"I-I made a wish, Inuyasha. I wished to be a hanyou, like you," Kagome said, her voice quiet as if she'd done something wrong. "and this is the result."

"Why?"

Kagome's eyes met his. "This way... I'll live as long as you do... and we can be together. Don't you want that, Inuyasha?"

"Yes, I want to be with you... but you didn't have to be hanyou. I could have turned human for you. Why... why do that to yourself?" Inuyasha took her hands.

"Because, Inuyasha, this is my way of say I love you. My way of showing you that hanyous are not worthless. I would rather be a hanyou with you, then you be a human for me. Because, I love you as a half-demon. I love you as my Inuyasha," Kagome replied. That was all Inuyasha needed to hear. He pulled her into another kiss. She was his. His friend, his mate, his heart, his soul, and his life. She was everything.

--------------------

**Ended: **9:42, October 30, 2007


End file.
